


The Adventures of Newt & Tommy <3

by Pans_Without_A_Plan



Series: Newtmas one-shots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: All the Gladers from Death Cure live in a share-house + Teresa & Newt, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drunk Thomas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Newt is a Dork, No Smut, Sleepy Thomas, Spoilers for Maze Runner: The Death Cure in the notes, happy tears, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pans_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Pans_Without_A_Plan
Summary: A Newtmas one-shot that I wrote on the drive home from the shops on my 2008 Samsung phone's memo appOk I've kinda given up with this fic so it's only getting 3 chapterssorry :(
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Minho (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Newt (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vibin24_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibin24_7/gifts), [CyberSleuthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts), [Just_A_Sad_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Sad_Meme/gifts).



> A Newtmas one-shot to fill the gaping hole in my heart that The Death Cure left

“How you doing Newt?” Thomas slurs as he walks into the room.

Newt quirks a brow as Thomas bumps into the couch, “I'm good Tommy, but you look like you need to sit down before you trip and/or hurt yourself” Thomas gasps in defiance, as Newt takes his shoulders and nudges him onto the couch.

Thomas hisses as Newt lifts his legs onto the couch “Tommy you need to lie down” Thomas grumbles then moves so he's in a comfortable position.

Newt walks to his room to get a blanket, but when he sees Thomas crying when he comes back, he rushes to his side “Hey, what's wrong are you hurt?”, Newt lifts up his face to inspect it “I'm n’t hurt ‘ewt”, Newt looks at him “Why are you crying then, are you ok ?”. Thomas looks at Newt with red eyes “Y're just so nice to meeee”, Thomas hiccups as he starts crying again.

“Oh boy” Newt says, as he motions for him to move over “C’mere then”, Newt sits on the couch and pats the seat next to him, Thomas sits up and wraps Newt in the tightest hug known to mankind.

“Hey it's okay”, Newt pats his back gently then unfolds the blanket on top of them “how ‘bout you lie down & take a nap, I’m not goin’ anywhere” Newt says as Thomas looks up at him like a damn 5 year old. “You promise ?”

“Yeah, pinkie-promise” Newt holds his pinkie up and Thomas curls his own pinkie around it.

Newt pats his lap, Thomas smiles then places his head down as Newt runs his fingers through Thomas's soft hair.

15 minutes later Thomas is fast asleep breathing lightly.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot believe that in the first 2 hrs of the 1st chapter being posted it got 2 kudos !  
> thanks ya'll <3  
> also thanks @Just_A_Sad_Meme  
> for fixing my british slang lmao

Newt checks his phone 

**TERESA**

Stuck in traffic be home in 45 mins :)

**NEWT**

Ok :P

Newt starts to softly massage Thomas's head as he looks downward

_He looks so peaceful, face smooshed into my lap, mouth half open, breathing lightly._

He checks his watch **'10:40'**

_I wonder when Thomas ate last ?_

He deciding whether to wake him up or not.

Thomas suddenly moves his arms to hug Newts legs, then turns onto his side, and begins to snore lightly.

Newt smiles, and decides to let him sleep.

but if Teresa or _god forbid_ _**Minho** _came home to find them like this, they would never the end of it.

Newt hooks his arms into the crook of Thomas's legs, and smiles as Thomas's snuggles into his shoulder.

~

With Thomas laying on his bed, Newt bends over to put Thomas's bedding on top of him, only for Thomas to full on Koala and attach himself to Newt's torso. 

Newt carefully detaches himself from Thomas's sleeping body, much to Thomas's disapproval.

_holding his hand couldn't hurt_

He reaches his hand out and Thomas entwines their pinkie, satisfied with being able to hold Newt and continues sleeping.

~

Newt wakes to hear banging on the front door, he looks at Thomas still asleep and gets up to answer the door.

He checks his watch, **'12 am'**

"who'sit" Newt says, voice gravelly from sleeping.

He sighs the opens the door revealing a very Hyper Teresa and Minho

"Supriiiise" Minho shouts excited.

Newt deadpan stares him then yawns.

Minho sighs, "Blimey you're home Minho, I'm so chuffed you're back, you ace chap you, you know that you're my bezzie right " , Minho says, imitating Newt's accent.

"Minho I mean this in the nicest way possible-"

Teresa smiles slightly, "Newt how about we take this inside"

Newt nods and pulls him inside, Teresa follows, shutting the door behind her, quietly.

"Bloody Hell you twat, it's 12 am, are you an absolute nutter why are you yelling" Newt says, whisper-shouting.

"I'm back !" Minho says, as if that solves everything.

"I can see that" Newt says croakily.

"Now you've got 2 minutes to explain before I go to bed and please be quiet, Thomas is sleeping and I _was_ as well".

Minho starts " Ok, well I'm back at 12 am 'cos my flight was pushed forward and Teresa here-", she waves at Newt"-picked me up so here I am".

"Cool, now do whatever you it is that you do after you get home from a flight _quietly,_ I'm going back to bed-" Newt looks directly at Teresa, "-don't go into Thomas's and mine's room 'cos he's asleep, doubt he is now tho."

Newt slowly trudges back to their room, he quietly opens and shuts the door then slides into his bed, re-linking their pinkies.

~

"Thomas, thomas, THOMAS", Newt swats his cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"THOMAS", still nothing he sighs, about to give up when he gets an idea.

He tickles Thomas's neck, " you up yet ?", Newt asks.

Thomas groans, turns over, then goes back to sleep.

_not ticklish hey ? I'll see about that._

Newt moves his fingers to Thomas's armpits and tickles him there instead, Thomas's eyes shoot open as he squirms in-between giggles.

"Are you up _now_ ?" Newt ask smiling,

"Ye-yes I'm- I'm up" Thomas groans.

"well praise the Lord for that, you're a really deep sleeper, you know that right ?"

"I thought I was gonna have to chuck water on you, to wake you up" Newt laughs.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My insta:  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/QweenOfShipping  
> Constructive criticism appreciated <3  
> Likes & Kudos motivate me :)  
> where it says twat it was originally plonker but I replaced it lmao  
> 


	3. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *right ok, I'm back granted it is 2 am and it is my first day of school in like 4 hrs but hey I'm here*  
> right, hello,Hi , this chapter was posted like 5 mins after my other one  
> hjedfvknvfv v  
> Constructive criticism appreciated <3  
> Likes & Kudos motivate me :)  
> *dang right they do It's 2 fricking am I shouldn't be up*  
> Thx to @vibin24_7 & @CyberSleuthCat for helping with some stuff :)

"Uuuuuhh, I feel like shit"

Thomas moans then turns over.

"What time is it?"

Newt laughs "like 9 am".

"Whyyyy do I feel like shit ?",

"that my friend is called a hangover, here's a hot tip, if you _don't_ want to feel like that, don't get drunk the night before"

Newt says, smirking.

Thomas grumbles at him then checks his phone.

"Why are my eyes so puffy ?"

Newt sighs, "I dunno, maybe 'cos you cried for like 2 hours and I had to force you to sleep, so Teresa and Minho wouldn't see you when they got back".

"Jesus I'm sorry"

"Nah, it's ok, you also insisted on human touch so this happened"

Newt lifts his hand to show their entwined pinkies and Thomas's face turns as red as Ron's hair in the first Harry Potter.

"Uuuugh, I'm such a bad friend" Thomas says, running a hand down his face.

"No you're not, everyone does weird stuff when they're drunk, apparently you're just the clingy-sleepy type".

Thomas groans. "Man I'm soooo sorry Newt".

"It's okay, Tommy, you're the one suffering the consequences" 

"What- what are the consequences",Thomas says worriedly.

Newt scoffs, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

"This you dumb shank, you've got a hangover"

"Oh" Thomas quietly whispers.

~ 15 mins later ~

Thomas begrudgingly gets dragged out of his bed by Newt 

"You're up, so you have to shower now"

Thomas protests loudly as Newt drags his legs out of bed.

"why though"

"uh 'cos I said so"

Newt laughs.

Thomas flops onto the the ground dramatically 

"plus you stink like a pub" Newt says, pegging his nose to emphasize the point

Thomas sighs, "and what _does_ a pub smell like then ?"

"Oh ya know the usual: alcohol, weed, cigarettes, sweat".

Newt offers Thomas his hand, Which Thomas grasps firmly.

Newt pulls him up then Thomas grimaces,

"what's wrong?" Newt says worried.

"I caught a whiff of myself, I kinda _do_ stink"

Newt laughs.

Thomas runs the back of his head sheepishly

"also I think I twisted my ankle".

Newt laughs

"Ok if your leg isn't too sore then _please_ go shower, you're gonna stink the whole house out"

Thomas sighs, " _fiiiine_ "

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My insta:  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/QweenOfShipping  
> Hey ya'll I've given up with this fic so bai <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> My insta:  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/QweenOfShipping  
> Constructive criticism appreciated <3  
> Likes & Kudos motivate me :) :P  
> If Ya'll like Parkner here's the Discord:  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD  
> Hey ya'll I've kinda given up with this fic so it's just gonna be those 3 chapters sorry :/  
> Bye for now :))


End file.
